


Beat The Record

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Slade Wilson, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Oliver Queen, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Magic Wand, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Overstimulation, Slurs, Sub Oliver Queen, Vaginal Sex, bullet vibrator, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: Slade and Olivia try to beat a precious record of her’s.





	Beat The Record

“You look so pretty like this, squirming and trying to get away from this vibrator. It’s cute that you think I didn’t tighten the cuffs enough to stop that.” Slade chuckled as Olivia squirmed and bucked away from the Magic Wand vibrator he was holding against her already soaked cunt. He had wrung two orgasms out of her already and she had just started begging for him to stop, but she didn’t say her safe word so he kept going. 

Olivia was pressing up against the leather cuffs that were keeping her spread eagle on their bed, her hips jerking up and away from the vibrator but Slade just moved the toy so it was always firmly pressed against her sensitive cunt. 

“You know I considered tying you up by the window, to let the world see what a slut you truly are. However, I decided that sight is for me and me alone, after all, who else can say that they have the great Olivia Queen begging them to come without even touching them.” Slade carried on as he twisted the toy so it was directly over Olivia’s swollen clit getting something close to a scream as the blonde arched up against the restraints. 

Slade just grinned at the reaction his words got and flipped a switch on a remote next to him and watched with his cock straining against his jean’s fly as the bullet vibrators that were taped to Olivia’s nipples buzzed to life and with that added vibration Olivia screamed out Slade’s name as she was forced to come for the 3rd time that night.

Olivia was breathing heavily through the ball gag that was fitting in her mouth as she slumped against the bed totally exhausted, but hips jerking still as the Magic Wand vibrated against her far too sensitive cunt. She whimpered out and looked at Slade who looked like a wreck even though he was still wearing his jeans and his cock untouched. He was getting so hot and bothered by just watching her coming apart over and over again. 

“I wonder how many times you can orgasm tonight, our last record was 4, but I know you can beat that,” Slade smirked as he moved the toy away from her cunt and ripped the vibrators off of her nipples. Olivia let out a muffled cry at the slight sting, the tape they used was made so it wouldn’t hurt skin but it still hurt a bit but it only served to make Olivia’s cunt pulse needily. 

Slade soothed the sting by sucking on her nipples, smoothing his tongue over the small buds as he rubbed his fingers through the folds of her drenched pussy. She whimpered and rocked up against Slade’s mouth and fingers even though she was exhausted and her body was far too sensitive for anything else. Slade moved back and grinned wolfishly at Olivia as he brought his hand down hard on her cunt making her give a cry and she thrashed in her bonds.

“Look at that, you just got wetter at that little spank like a true slut. We’ll have fun with that later, but right now I think it’s time you helped me deal with this.” Slade moved off the bed to remove his jeans and boxers. His red, leaking erection stood proud up against his stomach and Olivia whined around the gag as she tried to clench her thighs together as she throbbed at the sight of his cock. 

Slade moved between her spread open legs, taking his cock in his right hand and he dragged the head of his cock through the mess on her thighs. She watched him with dark eyes, her body trembling as he teased her pussy with his cock before inching the head of his cock into her. Slade groaned as her nether lips parted around his girth and swallowed him greedily. 

“Fuck your little hole is hungry tonight, such a good slut for me.” Slade crooned as he snapped his hips forward sheathing his cock inside of her with one smooth slide. Olivia cried out behind the gag as her body rocked up in the bonds and her cunt squeezed tightly around Slade’s cock.

“Even after all those orgasms, your cunt is still eager for more,” Slade smirked as he started roughly pounding in and out of her cunt watching her cry and wiggle against the restraints under the rough thrusts he was giving into her. 

Slade grabbed the Magic Wand and clicked it to high power and with his smirk widening he pressed it against her clit, as he slammed deep into her. Olivia screamed around the ball gag as she came around Slade’s cock, squirting and soaking his lower stomach and hips that were pressed tightly against her body. 

Slade rubbed the toy against her clit, as he kept moving, fucking her through her orgasm. He leaned down and nipped at her red nipples making her give a small moan as her head lolled to the side looking totally out of it. 

“Out of it already? Oh, I think we can manage at least one or two more tonight don’t you think?” Slade crooned knowing Olivia would be a mess and unconscious when he was done with her. Olivia shook her head slowly but she still didn’t make her safe movement so Slade kept thrusting into her and rubbing her swollen clit with the toy. 

“That’s right, you know I’m in charge here. You’re just my toy and you’ll come as many times as I tell you too. Such a good little slut for me.” Slade bit down on her neck adding a mark to ones that were already fading. Olivia’s eyes rolled up into her head as she whimpered around the ball gag as overwhelming sensations flew over her body as her clit was stimulated over and over in time with Slade’s large cock filling her up so completely. 

“My perfect slut.” Slade grinned when she weakly orgasmed again around his cock, her orgasms coming faster but they were weaker and she was a soaking, dripping mess. Slade loved it and showed his appreciation by moving his hips faster and harder against her while mouthing at her nipples, whispering dirty praise into her skin.


End file.
